Alone
by Yehuda
Summary: Warframe OneShot, first attempt at a OneShot. i couldn't sleep so this happened. Alone and dying what is a Tenno's last thoughts?


First attempt at a Warframe one shot… I couldn't sleep, played too much Warframe again, listened to some depressing music and this happened… ta dah. I don't own any right to Warframe blah blah blah.

So I went back and fixed all of the grammar errors I could find, thanks for the constructive criticism.

…

Tired, I'm so tired, it's cold, when was the last time I felt cold? Is this even cold I don't remember. The mission, did I fail? I'm alone here; no one is coming for me this time.

My display flickered, the lotus A.I flickering to life in the corner of my helmet.

"Target silenced objective is complete, however life support is failing and health is in critical condition." came the voice from the audio relay inside of my helmet.

I dragged my feet slowly one after the other leaning against the wall for support, my body is lead and my eyes grow heavy as I make my way towards extraction.

"I'm so tired." my voice comes out husky and shaky.

Finally, my feet give away and I fall onto the unforgiving metal of the Grineer air duct,

"Extraction is ready, proceed to extraction Tenno." came the lotus A.I voice.

I push myself up to my knees my muscles screaming at me.

'I can't do it' the thought runs through my head as I fail to get to my feat.

'Again' I try to get up farther but cannot my legs refuse to obey.

I managed to push myself against the side of the duct, sitting against the metal.

'Tired, I'll just wait and regain my strength for a little while,' I thought to myself.

"Tenno, extraction has been compromised, extraction is no longer available." the lotus A.I told me.

"90 percent of Ash Warframe offline." chimed my A.I.

'It's time to give up, you've done your job now just go to sleep' came a voice from the back of my head.

What a great idea, sleep sounds perfect right now, not cryo stasis but real sleep.

"No, not yet I can't be done yet."

"Life support systems offline."

I feel the pressure of my Warframe release slightly, I look down and see the blood begin to seep out of the gash across my chest.

I lean my head back my locust helmet clicking on the metal behind me.

'Now can you be done? Now can you rest?' said the voice.

"The wars not over, a soldier can not rest until the war is over," I mumbled to the voice in my head.

'Just give in, why fight it? You've fought too hard for too long.'

"Not yet, I'm not done yet," my voice came out rasping and low.

"Analysis of online systems." I said commanding the A.I.

"Visual relay online, auditory relay online, communication relay online," she responded.

Communications, I can use that, maybe if I can call for aid...

'No one will hear you, no one has ever heard you' the voice said softly.

My chest heaved with every breath; the cold had gone away I didn't feel the cold anymore, I didn't feel anything anymore.

"Send out...distress beacon...full strength...maximum range..." my eyes felt so heavy, had they always been so heavy? I can't remember…

"Beacon sending" answered the A.I lotus cold and unfeeling. The real lotus rarely spoke to me, so busy sending out missions requests and alerts, I don't blame her. I'm unimportant, expendable, my ash Warframe not suited for teamwork I was sent out alone for reconisis. This alert had called for all Tenno in the area, a special mission to assassinate a new Grineer prototype soldier. I thought maybe I could work with my comrades just this once, have others at my side to fight with, to protect and be protected by. But no one came, I had fought alone and unaided. Just as I always had.

'You were a fool; you're alone, always, in life and now here in death.'

My breathing softened I no longer had the strength to breathe fully.

"Beep" "beeps" "Beep" "Beep" "Beep" the signal rang through my helmet breaking the silence.

"Signal answered, activate manual response." the lotus told me.

We Tenno are a quite people; we live in silence during missions rarely communicating over radio waves unless the situation was dire. This required the simple task of touching the side of my helmet to activate the relay.

Such a simple gas now seems so daunting.

'Go to sleep Tenno, why fight? Just rest, rest and be at peace.'

"What is peace, is that me? Who am I?"

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Beep"

"Not yet, I'm not done yet." I growled through my teeth.

Slowly I raised my arm, agony ripping through my chest I gasped, the feeling returning to my body. I lifted my arm in blood dripping down from the bullet hole in my wrist. Half way there, it felt like eternity, such a simple task was now a crucible of agony.

'Just sleep Tenno, sleep' soft and smooth came the voice in the back of my mind.

"I'm... Not...done...yet...you...bastard..."

Finally I pressed my bloody fingers against my helmet activating the relay.

My arm fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Hello? Hello? This is T56-Frost captain of squad Apollo, can you hear me?" came a voice, it sounded young, confident. When was the last time I heard another Tenno's voice?

"Who is it T? Are they in trouble?" a second voice came from the relay. This one was feminine, full of life.

"I don't know Blaze there's a connection but no response...wait be quiet… I think I hear...breathing? There's breathing... it's shallow. Hello can you hear me! We are setting a course to your location, please respond..." the frost spoke his voice becoming desperate.

My chest feels so tight; maybe If just close my eyes,

"Shit, no response, Blaze come with me, do anything you can to speed us up, Trin man the com try and get any information on his status."

I'm not alone there are others.

'You are alone always and forever no one is coming'

"This is R-38 Trinity, what is your condition...I repeat what is your condition." this voice was different it was commanding and confident.

"Tenno, I am ordering you to respond, what is your condition and where is your squad?" the voice was louder now it shook me, bringing me back from the haze.

"I'm not getting a response over here guys, I think we lost..."

"J...J22- Ash. I am J22-Ash I am alone...recon "my voice was a whisper.

"T I have a response, expanding communication..." she said her voice seemed so far away.

"Where is the rest of his squad?" asked the Frost his voice returning to my relay.

"He's alone, I don't know why…I thought recon teams went in pairs." she answered.

"They do…Tenno why are you here? Where is your partner?" the frost asked in a very serious tone.

"Alert...called for all active Tenno…"I rasped my voice failing me "no one….no one came...I am alone."

'Always and forever'

"Trin, get his Warframe and medical status, Blaze you're with me...Arm up." he commanded his voice hard.

"J-22 this is R-38 Trinity medical support of Apollo unit, what is your condition?" she asked concern in her voice.

If I had a team would they be concerned about me?

"J22 listen to my voice, I need you to send me your current status and position...I am ordering you to send me this information do you understand?"

Orders, orders I understand, orders are easy orders are my life.

"Lotus A.I, send full status and position to Warframe R-38 Trinity". I tell my A.I in a calm voice.

"Information sent." she responds instantly.

J-38 reads the information out loud...

"Warframe status, all primary Warframe systems off line, life support offline, ability synthesizers offline, energy containers empty, shields offline, medical status..." she stops.

"Trin, whatever it is, just continue..." says the frost his voice smooth and comforting.

She gulps and continues.

"Medical status is as follows, irregular and weak heartbeat, fracture and sever muscle damage to the right leg and knee, several bullet wounds one through the right wrist and two remain in the right shoulder, concussion and possible broken ribs...and...And heavy blood loss and hemorrhaging from the chest..." she finished quietly.

"How much of this is life threatening..."the frost asked stoically.

"Only the wound to the chest... But without life support I don't think..."

"Quiet he can still hear you..."he ordered very quietly.

So heavy, my eyes feel so heavy. I'm tired, so tired.

"With wounds like these there's no way were..." she continued.

"Enough! He can still hear you! He doesn't need to hear this right now he's by himself, no one else is there with him don't you get it!" the frost shouted, his voice cracking.

Is he sad? Because of me? Why?

"I'm sorry; I didn't think..."she whispers quietly.

"How long does he have…" he asked.

"If we are very lucky…Fifteen minutes max." she replied.

Ahhhh, I get it now, I'm dying...

"Ehem, this is T-56 Frost we are on our way to your position, just hold on." he said to me "Trin keep him talking..."

My eyelids began to close against my will they slid down.

"Hello J-22 Ash, what is the status of your mission." The trinity unit asked.

There was no more pain, it was Replaced by warmth.

"J-22 Ash do you copy?"

My eyes began to shut

"I'm so tired;" I said my voice returning to me.

"Do not fall asleep, J-22 keep your eyes open!" she sounded frantic now.

I'm not alone…

"I don't want to die…"I whispered, the shocking realization hit me. Funny, I didn't appreciate the life I was given until now, here at the end of it.

'What was there to appreciate? You were alone, you are alone, and even if you live you will always be alone' whispered the voice.

"We are on our way you're going to be just fine! T, how close are we?" The voice was far away I could barely hear it.

"Almost there, we will go recover him be prepared for emergency medical treatment when we return, we'll be sending him up first." his voice was serious, war ready.

"Thank you..."I whispered.

"Aid is coming your work is not done Tenno!" she yelled, almost franticly.

I lifted my hands up,

"J-22 do you copy? J-22! They are on their way just… Just hold on!" She shouted with panic in her voice.

I disengaged my helmet and sat it beside me cutting off the voice.

So tired.

'Sleep, just go to sleep' whispered the voice, comforting and soothing.

"I wasn't alone, not at the end" I whispered.

"You were wrong... No I was wrong." I chuckled to myself.

And Finally Closed My Eyes.

…...

The end...or is it? Bum bum bummm!

No seriously this is it, unless people really want me to continue it…

Don't judge me too harshly I'm new at this.


End file.
